Sometimes It Lasts
by drumbjo
Summary: Indie Fic Competition entry - After not seeing Eric for over six years, Sookie is working as a telepath at the Vampire Conference held in New Orleans. But is the King happy to see her? *Winner of first place in the public vote*


**This is my contest entry for the Indie Fic competition, and I'd like to thank everyone that voted for me so that this little ditty won first place in the public vote!**

**I'd like to thank the awesome All About Eric for her beta skills, and for anyone out there who isn't already reading Immortal Beloved, you really should be! You rock, Mini!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Indie Fic Contest<br>Title: Sometimes It Lasts  
>Characters: Sookie and Eric<br>Word Count: 11,280**

**Pen Name: Drumbjo  
>Beta: All About Eric<br>Disclaimer: I do not own the Southern Vampire Mysteries, they belong to Charlaine Harris. I am simply borrowing them.**

**Summary: After not seeing Eric for over six years, Sookie is working as a telepath at the Vampire Conference held in New Orleans. But is the King happy to see her?**

[_]

I stared at the heavy wooden doors that led into the ballroom. I didn't want to go in, but I was here to do a job, and being very highly paid for it even if it had been for a huge price on a personal level. And anyway, I couldn't avoid him forever, so it was better that I just got it over and done with.

I'd already been all around the large and luxurious hotel that was being used to hold the conference, so I knew what to expect inside and where I'd be best placed to listen into the humans and weres who were in attendance. Tonight, I was dressed in a black knee-length dress with white trimmings and the high collar which was being worn by all the waiting staff of the hotel to show that they were off limits to the vampires.

Not that it mattered where I was concerned. Every one of the vampires knew exactly who I was, and they knew the rules when it came to biting me, or any of my colleagues. Biting any one of us without our witnessed consent carried a penalty of five years in a silver-lined coffin. It was good to have the protection of the council, but there were still those vampires who I would not have trusted as far as I could throw them. And that, quite simply, was no distance at all.

I took a deep breath to try to calm myself, and walked into the room, my tray in my hand to keep up with the pretence that I was there to work. The walls of my mind were firmly lowered as I listened in to the thoughts of the humans around me, but much like any other vampire event, the fangbangers were there for two reasons: to be bitten and to be fucked.

I wandered around, picking up the glasses and plates that had been discarded by the human companions. It was interesting to view the fangbangers; they flocked to the vampires, particularly the powerful ones, each king or queen having a whole collection of humans vying for their attention. And it seemed the more powerful the monarch; the more fangbangers were trying to attract their attention.

It reminded me of Fangtasia in the old days; the way that the humans would flock to Eric whenever he was around. The way the thoughts of every human in the bar were of him as they all fantasised about him.

_Eric_. I inwardly sighed at the thought of his name and his memory, the familiar stabbing feeling in my chest making itself known.

He was no doubt here somewhere, and it was at times like these that I could have done with the bond we used to share. At least then, it was as if I had my own personal GPS and I always knew where he was.

I put down my tray and stood on a step so I could get a better view of the ballroom and its inhabitants. It didn't take long at all to spot his blond head amongst the others, being that he was so much taller than most other vampires. I could only see the back of his head, and on the one hand, I wanted to see more of him, but on the other, I knew it was best to avoid him.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you."

I turned to see a tall and beautiful brunette woman standing next to me. She was wearing a striking and elegant turquoise gown that showed off her slender figure. She was looking in the same direction that I had been.

"I'm sorry?"

She turned and smiled at me sympathetically. "You were staring at the King of Louisiana. I was just telling you not to bother." I was astounded by her comment, and no doubt my expression gave away my internal thoughts. "You're not his type. At all." I could tell by her thoughts that she wasn't being malicious; just trying to be helpful.

"Most vampires don't have a type," I told her, not personalising it to Eric who I knew never had a type before I met him.

"You're right. Most don't, but he does."

This surprised me. "And it is?" I was genuinely curious.

"He will only feed from brunettes or red-heads, but preferably dark-haired women. In fact, the only blonde allowed in his retinue is his child, Pamela. He also doesn't like blue eyes, and his women must be of a minimum five-foot-seven. I'm lucky, I'm naturally all of them, but many others dye their hair or wear contact lenses. Some have even had laser eye surgery to change their eye-colour."

"Ow!" That sounded a little extreme to me.

"Quite. I'd much prefer to wear contact lenses, but luckily I don't have to."

She sounded truly smug and I was assaulted with a mental image of her having rough sex with Eric as he took her from behind and then bit into her shoulder. I quickly raised my shields, not wanting to see any more and trying to ignore the jealousy I felt.

"Are you from Louisiana?" she asked me.

"Yes." I wasn't going to tell her too much.

She gave me another sympathetic smile. "Another problem. He really hates local women. I'm from New Britain, Connecticut, but all the other women in his palace are outsiders and mostly from the northern states. Even the human staff who work for him during daylight hours can't be from Louisiana."

I didn't know what to think. Was this anything to do with me? Did I dare to think that? This woman had basically described my polar opposite. My mind was whirring at a million miles per second and I almost felt the need to sit down. A lot really had changed in six years.

"I'm Becki, by the way."

She held out a hand. I wanted to hate this girl, but she hadn't done anything wrong. I could tell from her mind that she was as infatuated with Eric and the idea of vampires as much as any other girl in the room, and it wasn't her fault that I was jealous and heartbroken.

"Sookie," I said, taking her hand. There seemed no point in lying to her or giving her a false name, especially when I was so well known to all the vampires.

But the second I said my name, Eric's head turned to face Becki and me, his eyes firmly planted on my face. My mind was telling me to run – not that I ever really could run from Eric – but my body wasn't responding. It was almost as if he was glamouring me.

"Oh my god, he's coming over!" Becki took a step forward as Eric approached. "Your majesty," she addressed him with a skilled bow that managed to expose her bare neck to him in an offering that made me feel a little sick.

He turned to look at her briefly before he turned his attention back to me. I felt small and insignificant in front of him, and I wanted the ground beneath me to swallow me up whole. I could hear my own heart pounding in my ears, and I was certain that Eric, too, could not only sense my heart rate but also my fear.

"Miss Stackhouse," he purred in a deeply seductive voice that managed to send shockwaves coursing through me. I knew he was deliberately goading me.

"Your majesty," I said with a bow, pleased to be able to drop our eye contact. When I looked up, I saw that Becki was giving me a very curious look and was obviously offended that Eric had ignored her.

Eric stayed still in front of me until I finally had the confidence to meet his eyes again. In them I saw a whole mixture of emotions: anger, curiosity, arrogance, hurt. When I saw the pain I could look into his eyes no longer, dropping mine and picking up the tray I'd left on the table.

"I should get back to work."

Eric regarded me for a moment, and I instinctively tried to feel for the bond we once shared, but as expected, there was nothing there. I would have done anything to know what he was feeling in that instant. Not that I really knew what I was feeling myself; I was a mess inside.

"Probably a good idea. I wouldn't like to be the one to keep you from your _work_" His voice was a cruel sneer and I looked back up at him in shock, seeing a look of pure vindictiveness cross his handsome face. "Come, Becki, I find that I am quite _hungry_."

The double meaning he placed on the word 'hungry' wasn't missed by me or Becki, and the brunette gave me a triumphant grin that said 'I told you so'. I heard as much in her mind, as well, before I quickly raised my walls again, not wanting to see what she was hoping for.

I met his eyes one last time to see a brief flash of pain again, but as soon as it was there, it was gone again and replaced with his usual self-confident and arrogant smirk. I lowered my head, and scuttled off in the direction of the employee bathroom, not wanting to see him walk off with her. I needed a little time to compose myself before I went back out there. After locking myself in a stall, I finally allowed the sob to escape my lips.

It had been over six long years since I had last seen Eric in his office in Fangtasia. I wished that at the time I had been more self-aware; I wished that I had known what I was doing; I wished that I had not been so goddamn stubborn and argumentative.

[_]

"Eric! You are so infuriating at times!" I got up off his black leather sofa and stomped across to the other side of the room. "Why can't you trust me?"

"It is not you that I do not trust, Sookie." He stood up from his desk, walked over to where I was standing and stared down at me, his body language conveying all that needed to be said.

"So you sent someone to follow me? Did you really think that I wouldn't find out?" I poked him in the chest and stormed past him once more.

"You weren't meant to." A flash of anger crossed the bond before he closed his end. It has always annoyed me that he had been able to do that but I had very little control on the bond.

"I hate this. I hate this bond at times. I want my freedom back."

I did love him, I really loved him. But I hated vampire politics and Eric knew that. There were times when I wished that I still had my simple life away from the supernatural, but as I was part of it myself that never would have happened, even if Bill Compton hadn't walked into Merlotte's that day.

Eric scowled at me. We'd had this argument many times before. He knew that I had difficulty with being seen as his property to the vampire world, but I also knew it was for my own safety. I had been lucky to avoid being bonded to Andre, and although he ended up as a pile of vampire goo thanks to Quinn, I would never have been safe. At the time, Eric was the lesser of two evils, but since then I had learned to love him; to know that the Eric I had loved when he was cursed was there under the layers of bullshit that was vampire politics.

"You want your freedom back?" he questioned sounding incredulous. "You're trying to pull away from me further?" The anger in his tone was biting. "I've asked you to move in with me and you never give me a straight answer, but you're obviously telling me no. Do you not understand? I want you to be with me. I have done nothing but try to protect you. You are mine, Sookie."

"No I am not!" I yelled at him. "I am my own. I will not be owned by any person, fairy, vampire or whatever!"

Eric and I were glaring at each other. His face was a blank mask and he had shut down his end of the bond so I couldn't feel his emotions, but I was sure he was probably as angry as I was.

There was a loud knock at the door, which made me jump, but Eric's expression was a curious one. "Not now, Pamela," he shouted at her.

The door opened anyway, but it wasn't Pam who was stood there. Instead, it was two very large male vampires who seemed to dwarf even Eric in stature. They looked around the room, and after obviously deciding that it was safe, they stepped into the room. Behind them were three women; two were dressed in long white dresses with blue scooped sleeves. They were obviously handmaidens, as the woman in between them was the Ancient Pythoness.

The two women escorted her into the room, with two more guards following and led her to a chair, which had been moved to the centre of the room, the six vampires standing around her.

I looked to Eric who was bowed in respect. I knew that she was blind so it seemed an odd gesture, but I was also aware this ancient vampire was regarded with huge esteem in the vampire world. Which led me to wonder what the hell she was doing in Fangtasia.

"Viking," she said, addressing Eric who was still bowing his head.

He stood up straight before answering her. "Your Grace,"

She turned her head in my direction, somehow knowing where I was stood. "Miss Stackhouse," she stated.

I glanced briefly at Eric before bowing my head as well. "Your Grace." I didn't know what the correct protocol was, and with our bond still closed, I couldn't grasp from Eric what the correct thing to do was, but I obviously hadn't done too badly. At least her arrival had distracted me from the anger I felt towards Eric.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" he asked her politely.

"I am here to see Miss Stackhouse." I couldn't have been more surprised, and Eric no doubt sensed my shock. "I have an offer for you."

"An offer?" I repeated back to her.

"Yes. I understand that you no longer wish to be bonded with Mr Northman; that your pledging was forced upon you and you were not told the full implications of your blood bond before it happened."

How did she know this? I felt both my own shock and Eric's as his hold on the bond slipped momentarily. I turned to look at him, trying to read his expression.

"Viking, do not even think to use your emotions to influence Miss Stackhouse."

I had no idea how she knew that he was even going to do that, but I felt the wall firmly go back up between us. Eric bowed his head once more.

"Am I right?" she asked me referring to her earlier statement. She was facing in my direction again.

"Yes," I said in a small voice, not looking at Eric.

"My offer is that I will break the blood bond between you and declare your pledging illegal. Miss Stackhouse, you have a valuable gift, and a human such as you should not be tied to any vampire without your consent or knowledge. What I am proposing is that you will be your own woman. You will work with other telepaths and report directly to the council. You will be paid well for your work, and any vampire who wants to use your services will approach you or your agent directly. It will be outlawed for any vampire to use or manipulate you."

I didn't know what to think.

In some ways, it was exactly what I had always wanted. I didn't dislike vampires, and I had realised over the years that my curse was considered a gift by them, and they were more than willing to pay a lot of money for my help. On the other hand, I really did love Eric. But was that because of the blood I had consumed? Was my love for him no different from the love I'd felt for Bill before I'd realised he'd manipulated me with his blood.

I couldn't help but want the chance to find out.

"Sookie, no!" His voice was pleading and almost desperate, but I didn't dare to look at him. I didn't want to see the disappointment on his face.

"Quiet, Viking." She turned once more to me. "You wish me to break the bond? The condition is that you must work for the council on a freelance basis, and you will be expected to sign a contract, the length of which will be ten years before renegotiation. You will be well paid for your work, and it will be illegal for any vampire to bite you without your consent."

"I want to have control of my own life. I don't want to belong to any vampire, I want to be able to choose to be with them." I was saying it more to Eric than to her.

"That, I can give you."

"Then yes, I will take you up on your offer."

"I will warn you that if you do ever exchange blood again with Mr Northman the bond will be permanent and all-binding."

"I understand."

I turned to Eric to give him a smile and let him know that I did still want him, but his face was a picture of anger. He suddenly lifted the wall that was between us and I felt every one of his emotions. The overriding sense was of extreme emotional pain, but he was also furiously angry. I had felt Eric angry before, but never to this extent. I had to hold onto Eric's desk to stop myself from keeling over.

"You do not know what you are doing," he hissed at me. "You will say yes to her without even reading your contract? Without even knowing the side effects? Without knowing how this will affect me?" His voice had risen many decibels and I had no doubt that every vampire in the club had heard him, if not a good proportion of the humans as well.

I felt my stomach bottom out and I felt sick. I wanted to cry but I was a little too stunned to do so.

"It is done, Miss Stackhouse has chosen."

I looked to Eric, pleading with him both through our bond and with my eyes to forgive me, but it was too late. He had once more closed it off and was facing in the opposite direction. In between us, the Ancient Pythoness started chanting in some ancient language that I did not recognise, and I had a feeling that even Eric didn't understand her.

Suddenly, and as soon as she had finished chanting, the bond was gone. Even in the times that Eric had blocked me, I had felt something, but this was nothing. I felt almost dead inside. I looked in horror at Eric, feeling like I was missing a limb or something, but he was ignoring me, his face impassive as he looked away.

"Why … I mean … what?"

"It will take you some time to get over it, Miss Stackhouse. But you will. The Viking will not, but that is not of concern to you now."

I felt even worse. Was Eric suffering because of me? "Eric?" he said nothing, his eyes fixed on the wall. "Please talk to me. I thought this would be better for us, that we could be equal; two individuals."

"Leave," he snarled.

"What? This is my home!"

"Not anymore. You are not welcome in this area." He was still not looking at me.

"You're not the boss of me anymore! You can't just tell me to leave my home. I'm not a vampire!"

"Technically, he can." I turned to the Ancient Pythoness who was being helped up by her handmaidens. "You work for the council now, and therefore for vampires. If Sheriff Northman does not wish you in his area, you must abide by his ruling."

I gasped, tears now streaming down my cheeks as I stared at him. This wasn't what I wanted. I still wanted to be with Eric, I just didn't think I wanted the bond. I knew even then that I was wrong, considering how much I missed it already. I'd not wanted to feel owned by him. I thought that was what would happen. But I had completely fucked up.

"Where will I go?" I asked no one in particular.

"You will come with us. You are required to recruit the other telepaths in the country. To date, we have established that there are seven of you who are of age."

I suddenly realised that I was giving up one kind of control for another. Sure, I would be able to work for myself, but I wouldn't really be free. Vampires would always expect something from me, and even though I would be well paid for my work, I wouldn't have a great deal of choice in what I did.

And the worst thing was that I had lost Eric in the process.

"Come, Miss Stackhouse, we do not have all night."

I looked to Eric, but he still refused to acknowledge me. I tried to memorise his features, his strong and muscular arms that were crossed against his chiselled chest, his beautiful pale blue eyes, strong nose and manly jaw. His shoulder-length hair that I loved to run my fingers through when we were in the throes of passion.

I let out an audible sob, but still Eric did not turn to me. I had screwed up. I had made a huge mistake, a colossal error in judgement, but I could not go back now. My life would be forever changed and I had no one to blame but myself.

"I love you, Eric," I whispered, but loud enough for him to hear me. He gave no indication that he had.

Instead, I turned to follow in the direction that the seven vampires were walking, passing Pam as we left who scowled at me and bared her fangs. I deserved her anger as much as I deserved Eric's. I was led to a car and helped into the back, one of the guards joining me in the back to no doubt make sure I didn't try anything stupid.

And then I was driven out of Louisiana.

[_]

My shift had been long and mentally exhausting, but I wasn't tired. Our rooms were amongst the vampires so we could guard them from any potential intruders, but then it was our job to make sure that that didn't happen.

With the help of the council, I had recruited the six other telepaths, although we quickly realised that one – a male by the name of Jonathan – was a Fellowship sympathiser and he was handed over to the human police as had been agreed. It wasn't much of a surprise to any of us when he 'escaped' not long afterwards. Needless to say, no body had ever been found.

The remaining six of us were responsible for separate areas of the US. Barry had fallen in love with a vampire from Washington State, meaning that he took the north-west of the country, which included Alaska and Hawaii. Californian Kristie took the south-west from Nevada down to Texas. Florida-born Lucy took the south-eastern corner, which included Louisiana. David took the mid-west, Thomas took the north-east-central region and across to the Atlantic, and I was in charge of the top north-eastern corner.

But for this conference, we were all here. We worked in shifts, four of us being on at any one time, and we'd been responsible for interviewing all humans who would be working at the conference or even getting within one hundred yards of the hotel. Lessons had definitely been learnt since Rhodes.

It was also the first time that I'd been in Louisiana since I was driven away six years previous. I didn't think I ever would be back, but Eric had given his permission for me to be here since I was an 'invaluable telepath'.

I was aware that it was quite an honour for New Orleans to be the city chosen to host such an illustrious event and it meant that Eric was very much in the spotlight, something quite unusual for a vampire who had only been king for five and a half years.

In some ways, I'd been glad that I hadn't known what was going on at the time. After I left Louisiana I was immediately taken to Washington DC, where the council had its headquarters, and I was thrown into the job of recruiting the other telepaths and establishing how we would all work together. To stop myself from missing Eric so much I worked hard, not allowing myself time to mourn the loss of our bond, or to think of him, as that only brought about intense pain.

So it had come as a huge surprise when six months later I discovered that Eric had killed Victor Madden and Felipe de Castro and was now King of Louisiana and Arkansas. He'd sold Nevada to the highest bidder, a move that earned his kingdom a large influx of much-needed cash from the Queen of California.

No vampire would tell me exactly what had happened, but I found out from Lucy that, with me no longer in Louisiana and an asset of the king, de Castro had decided that Eric would be better disposed of. What de Castro hadn't realised was that Eric had been mounting a defence against him and had many loyal followers in Louisiana and Arkansas. It had apparently been quite a bloodbath, although most of the blood belonged to the Nevada vamps.

A lot had changed for me as well. It had been established that my telepathy was not because of my being part-Fae, as none of the others were remotely Fae. It was therefore decided it must be some genetic flaw and work was started to see if we had a common ancestor. I got the distinct impression they would be more than happy to breed more telepaths.

However, things really kicked off around the time of my thirtieth birthday. I'd found one day that I had a particular longing for some chocolate, and before I knew it, I had materialised in the small confectionery store down the road from my apartment. I had completely panicked at the time, and went to see the Ancient Pythoness straight away. Predictably, she hadn't been surprised by my telling her the news, and encouraged me to explore my new Fae powers as I obviously had the 'essential spark'.

So, in secret, I had practised and became more and more accurate with my powers. It wasn't just the ability to teleport, but I could also move objects to me and had the ability to send out a pulse of destructive energy, although I was not as accurate with the latter two. My telepathy had also becoming better controlled, my walls were easier to manipulate and I could read those that weren't human with much greater ease.

Huffing in bed, I gave up trying to sleep and wandered around my room, looking at the plans of the hotel that I had sprawled out on the floor and lowering my shields to listen for any humans who were around. I hadn't expected to hear anything as the sun had risen two hours earlier, but what I did hear shocked me to my very core.

There were two weres on the floor below, and they had the intention of staking the vampire who was in the room below me. And that vampire was none other than Eric Northman.

I didn't know how, but the weres somehow knew an overriding access code to get into his suite, and I watched in horror through their minds as they entered the room and shot the three brunette females who were sleeping in the outside chamber. The girls didn't stand a chance.

I was stunned. This shouldn't have happened. I immediately called out in my mind to the four telepaths who were supposed to be on duty and preventing this, but not one of them replied, meaning that I was on my own. I didn't have time to worry about what had happened to them, I was more concerned for Eric's safety as he was in his vulnerable daytime state. If these men had access into his suite, there was no doubt they had also thought of a way to get into his daytime chamber.

Finally getting some clarity, I looked at the plans of the hotel and found the floor below mine. My plan was to 'pop' directly into Eric's chamber so that I could surprise any potential attacker should they make their way in, and I needed to know exactly where I was heading.

I also needed some kind of weapon. I wasn't big on weapons, but I'd been given training by the council and given my own semi-automatic pistol, which was loaded with silver bullets. I'd never intended on using the thing, but it seemed necessary now. Not having the time to go and get it, I summoned it to me with surprising accuracy.

I went and stood directly above the area I would be teleporting myself to, and within a split second I'd materialised by the huge bed in Eric's room below.

Only I collapsed immediately to the floor. I felt weak, and I wanted nothing more than to lie on the floor to recover my strength. I'd never once felt this awful after teleporting myself and couldn't work out what I had done wrong, but I had a job to do so I dragged myself up and pointed the gun in the direction of the door. Through the minds of the weres, I could see that they were using some kind of device to manipulate the locks. They obviously knew exactly what they were doing, and no doubt Eric had some kind of traitor in his ranks.

The room was lit by a small night-light by the bed, and it was enough for me to see Eric's sleeping form on the bed. He was completely naked and as magnificent as I remembered. But I berated myself for the lusty thoughts I was having of him; he wasn't mine to think of like that, and I felt like I was invading his privacy in being here. But I was here for his safety; for his protection.

I tried to shake Eric to get him to wake up, knowing that I had done it before in Rhodes. But then I had been bonded to him and I was able to shout. I didn't have that luxury here. After what felt like an age, I heard the elation in the weres' mind that meant that had found a way into the room. The door was heavy and made of solid steel so took some effort for them to move it, but they were in.

As soon as the first one entered, I fired my gun. Through pure luck, I had managed to shoot him in the chest and he fell to the floor. I took the opportunity to yell at Eric as my cover had been blown, hoping that he would wake up enough to realise his existence was under threat.

The second were, seeing his co-conspirator fall to the floor, glared at me before reaching for his own gun. I panicked, sending a bullet into his leg rather than anywhere that would cause him damage. I raised my gun to chest height in the hope that I could kill him, and fired, but at the same time felt a ripping pain through my left shoulder.

I fell to the floor hoping that I had done enough to save Eric. I could do no more, and blackness soon came and took me.

[_]

I awoke with what felt like pain coursing through every nerve ending I had. I felt like my whole body was dying cell by cell. I opened my eyes a crack to reveal the bright white of a hospital room and looked around to gauge my surroundings. Obviously something had happened that had led me to be taken to hospital for treatment, meaning that hopefully Eric had been found.

"Eric!" I croaked, but my voice was barely audible.

A nurse came up beside me and placed a straw in my mouth. I sucked deeply and the cool, relieving water flooded into my mouth. I felt better after three large sucks and pulled back, the straw disappearing from my mouth.

"Eric?" I questioned once more, attempting to move when I had no answer from the nurse.

"Don't try and move," she told me.

"Just tell me Eric is okay!" I yelled at her, my whole body hurting from the effort.

I noticed the nurse looking up over my shoulder before her eyes settled back on me. "He is fine."

"Thank you."

I let out a sigh of relief, shut my eyes and sank back into the bed. That was all I needed to know. When I'd woken it felt like such a struggle to breathe, and I tried to relax, allowing the darkness to consume me once more.

"No! You will not give up!" a familiar male voice yelled at me.

I opened my eyes to see Eric standing there, his blue eyes blazing as he stared down at me. He'd obviously been in the room.

"Eric?" I asked, not quite believing my eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Sookie," he pleaded, the pain evident in his voice as well as his eyes.

"What? Am I dying?" I already knew the answer.

"Our patient is awake then?" Dr Ludwig's head bobbed into my line of sight as she came up to the bed. "Miss Stackhouse, I grow tired of treating you. And this time you have really done it."

Eric growled at her, but she ignored him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Miss Stackhouse, you are part-Fae and you are of age. You teleported yourself into a solid iron room. It was only your human blood that prevented you from being killed instantly, but you are dying from iron poisoning. And at quite a rate, I might add."

I had known as much. "Can you give me something for the pain?" I asked with resignation.

"I can." She looked up at Eric, but I didn't meet his eyes. "I can give you morphine, although it will cause you to lose consciousness."

"Do it," I told her.

"No!" Eric hissed.

I finally looked up at him to see an expression of intense pain. "Why? I am in pain; I'm dying. You want me to suffer?"

"No, I do not. But I will not allow you to die!" His voice was angry, but I could hear that he was anguished.

"Why?"

Eric didn't answer, but I didn't know what other options there were. "Miss Stackhouse," Dr Ludwig started, "vampire blood would heal you."

I couldn't look at Eric. "I have a friend from Massachusetts who may be willing to help me…"

I was interrupted by a low growl from Eric. "How old is he?" he snapped.

"_She_ is around two hundred years old." I made sure I emphasised the word 'she'. Victoria and I had become good friends over the years I'd lived in the north-east of the country. She was the Sheriff for Area Two in the state, and she'd been more than willing to listen to my woes. She was probably the only vampire outside the council that knew of my Fae abilities, but I trusted her.

"That is not old enough," he said in a softer tone. "If that was the case I would order Pam to give you her blood, but the amount you need would turn you." He knew my feelings on that.

"Oh." I didn't know what he was doing here; why he was in my room. "Never mind."

"No. It is not _never mind_!" he repeated loudly. "I will not let you die."

"Why?" I asked softly. I was more than aware that Eric absolutely hated me for what I had done to him, and I didn't blame him for that. I hated myself as well.

"Sookie," he placed a cool hand to my cheek and turned my head in his direction. "Do you think that just because we are no longer bonded I love you any less?"

I was stunned. "Why would you? I hurt you. I ruined us. I never wanted for any of this to happen; I thought I was doing the right thing." A tear slowly fell from my eye and made its way down my left cheek.

"Do you still love me?" he asked me quietly.

"With everything that I am." It was an easy question to answer. "But I thought that your blood may have manipulated me into feeling what I did. I was wrong. I was so unbelievably wrong." I couldn't meet his eyes.

"I want to give you my blood."

I turned back to him, shocked. "You … but that will reignite our bond."

"I never wanted rid of it," he said with a rueful smile. "You will die without it, Sookie."

"Wouldn't that be better?" I asked him. "I will die eventually, I am human after all. Wouldn't it be better if I died when we weren't bonded? Better for you?"

I could see blood rimming his eyes. "The way our bond was ripped from me … If I hadn't seen you alive and well next to me, I would have thought you _were_ dead. I have felt your absence every minute of every night since."

"I am so sorry," I whispered. I hated that I had hurt Eric in the way I did.

"Sookie, I have … I have followed your progress since you left." I was a little too stunned to speak. "You may no longer be mine, but I needed to know that you were alive and well. I needed to know that you were okay."

I knew that I probably should have been annoyed by Eric's revelation, but I had monitored him as well. And it was much easier for me as I only had to google him, or ask Lucy for details. She knew the history between Eric and me, and she always updated me on him.

"I wasn't okay," I told him honestly. "I missed you. It hurt so much being away from you."

I tried to raise my left arm to touch him, but I was met by a blinding pain coursing through me.

"Don't try and move. Your shoulder was shattered by the bullet the were fired." I looked up and saw that Dr Ludwig was no longer in the room. I hadn't even noticed her leave.

That explained a lot. "You really want to be bonded to me again?"

"Yes, Sookie, I do. I know that I could have handled things better. I know that I should have given you more freedom. But I was so concerned for your safety; I was fearful that de Castro or Madden would try and take you from me. I only ever wanted to keep you safe."

He placed a cool hand on my cheek again and I turned my head into it. Eric's touch managed to soothe me like nothing else, and it was what I needed after over six years away from him.

"I know, Eric. And trust me when I say I have thought so much about everything I did wrong. I was so pig-headed and stubborn. I can see now that you were only looking out for me, and my leaving nearly got you killed."

He sighed. "De Castro was arrogant and thought that because I didn't have you any longer I wouldn't fight him. He was very much mistaken."

I smiled briefly at Eric, but I could feel the tiredness creeping back. I knew that I didn't have long left. "I love you, Eric Northman," I whispered before shutting my eyes involuntarily.

"No!" he let out an anguished wail. "Please, Sookie, please accept my blood. I cannot watch you die. Please!"

Eric was not usually one to say 'please', and I had certainly never once heard him beg before. With effort I opened my eyes and met his. He had streaks of blood down his pale cheeks and a devastated look on his face. He was giving me an opportunity to take back the mistake I made in allowing the Ancient Pythoness to break our bond. He wanted to be bonded to me again.

"Okay," I whispered. "I will take your blood."

Almost as soon as I had spoken the words his bleeding wrist was at my lips, and I opened my mouth wide to accept his offering. I swallowed one large mouthful of his sweet and cool blood before I started sucking enthusiastically on his The feeling of his blood coursing through my body felt like it was bringing every cell in my body back to life again.

When his wound closed he bit his arm once more, and this time I held his arm in place in front of my mouth, a deep groan escaping from his lips as I sucked hard from the wound.

"Bite me, Eric, please bite me!"

It was required to reform our bond, but it also felt so needed, like I wouldn't be able to live for another moment without Eric's fangs sinking into my neck. And that's just what he did. With my mouth back on his wound, I felt Eric lean across me, lick my neck twice and then sink his fangs into my neck.

I moaned with pleasure as Eric took three large mouthfuls before pulling back.

"Sookie," he whispered before pulling me into his arms and cradling me like a child across his broad chest. "Thank you." He sat down on the hospital-style bed and I rested my head against his shoulder.

Another first, I didn't ever really remember him thanking me for anything. I leaned back and looked at him.

"Why?"

"You saved my life. You risked your own to stop the intruders."

I sighed. "Honestly, I didn't even think about the iron. All I knew was that I had to get to you. Did you know I was in the room above you?"

A slight smile crossed his face. "Yes, I knew you were there. I liked the closeness of knowing where you were."

I felt a surge of love for him and he pulled me closer to him again. "I need to know, Sookie," he said quietly into my hair, "were you with anyone else while we were apart?" I could feel that he was trying to rein in his jealousy, but even with the wall between us, I could feel it.

"Eric, you don't have to hide your emotions from me." Almost instantly I was hit by an incapacitating wave of jealousy. "I wasn't with anyone," I assured him.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly," I continued, but I knew he could sense my sincerity. "I went on a date once about a year after I left Louisiana, but I couldn't do it. He was a werewolf, and he tried to kiss me at the end of the night, but …" I looked away from him. "But he wasn't you."

Eric let out a sigh of relief and I felt his jealousy disintegrate.

"I heard what was said to you last night," he said, with a note of apprehension.

I sighed. It was time for my jealousy, and I knew all too well that mine was a lot more founded on reality than his. "Yeah, she had some pretty interesting visuals as well."

Eric took me gently by the shoulders and forced me to look at him. "I am vampire, Sookie. It is in my nature to feed and fuck."

"I know," I said with a shrug. "I've tortured myself many times over the years imagining all the women you have been with. And I know that it is my own fault," I added hastily before he could say anything. "I know that I am the only one to blame for this."

"Sookie, did you not realise what was being said to you yesterday? The type of women I have been with since?"

"Brunettes?" I asked.

He smiled. "It was not just that they were brunettes. I guess you could say that I have gone as far away from you as I could. I couldn't stand to be with anyone that reminded me of you."

I felt my heart sink. He really did hate me for what I did.

"No!" he exclaimed. "That is not the reason. I did not do it because I disliked the memory of you; I did it because it hurt to think of you. Because you were the only one I wanted, but I could not have. Sookie, I have fucked and fed from other women, but not one of them know me. They do not spend time with me." He paused. "I have not kissed another woman."

I couldn't hide my surprise. "Why?"

"Sex is little more than a release for a vampire. Kissing is more emotional. You're the only one I want that with."

To prove his point he leant down and placed his lips to mine. I parted my own instinctively and he sucked gently on my lower lip before growling and pulling me tighter into his arms, our lips moving in a fluid motion and our tongues meeting rhythmically. I could have happily stayed in that moment forever. When we pulled apart slightly I ran my tongue around his fangs, causing a shudder from Eric, and something rather prominent prodding me from underneath.

"I'm sorry," I finally said when our lips parted.

"Not for that, I hope?"

"No. For ruining us. I didn't want us to split, I didn't really want to be parted from you. I accepted that we were bonded and I accepted our marriage. I…," I paused, feeling choked. I really had screwed up. "I'm so sorry. It just … I think she asked me at probably the one time that I would have consented."

Eric sighed and gave a slight smile. "She is a seer, Sookie. She knew when best to approach you."

"Why? I don't understand why we had to split. Barry is bonded to his vampire lover!"

"I think that she needed you. The council knew that the others would not agree to working for the vampires without you to convince them. You wouldn't have agreed to it if it meant leaving me."

He was being truthful rather than egotistic. He was completely right; once I'd been told exactly what was involved and how much time I would have had to spend away from Eric, I wouldn't have agreed to it. And not to mention what would have happened with the Nevada vampires.

"You're right."

"You should say that more often!" he smirked at me and I slapped him on the shoulder, before placing a soft kiss to the same spot even though I had not hurt him.

"I feel that I was manipulated," I told him quietly, but we were interrupted by the door opening, and the Ancient Pythoness walking in with her handmaidens. I assumed that the guards were just outside.

I tried to break free of Eric's grip to stand to greet her, but Eric held me firm in his vice-like grip.

"Viking."

"Your Grace," he nodded his head to her, but didn't move any.

One of the handmaidens moved a chair so that the Pythoness was seated opposite us. "I assume that you had witnesses when you re-bonded?"

"My child Pamela and the King of Texas were outside the room. They heard everything." Of course they did. I should have known that Eric would make sure there were witnesses to me accepting his blood and asking him to bite me.

"Good."

I was surprised that she was quite so easy about our bond. "Your Grace," I started with as much respect as I could while still sitting firmly in Eric's lap. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you saying that you don't mind Eric and me being bonded?"

I felt a surge of confidence come from Eric, and I gently stroked his arm.

"Miss Stackhouse," she started, almost sounding weary. "I am disappointed that you do not have the self-preservation skills to know that teleporting yourself into a solid iron room would be a danger to you."

"I had to save him." My voice was but a whisper.

"You would always have found a way back to each other. You are a fated pair."

I could not have been more stunned by her confession.

"You broke the bond between us when you knew that?" Eric's voice filled the room, and his anger at her struck me by surprise.

"Calm yourself, Viking." The ancient vampire was unflustered by his display, and I could feel Eric trying to rein in his anger. "It had to happen this way."

"Why?" he demanded. "You took her away from me for over six years!"

"I am not one to explain myself, and you will remember that. But I will tell you this. Your bond is now unbreakable and more powerful than before. Make it known that you cannot be broken apart, as there are those who would still try."

Eric growled deep in his chest and pulled me even closer to him. I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck and let out a deep sigh of contentment. I was finally home.

"I feel that too," Eric whispered into my ear, somehow understanding exactly what I thought.

"But it is not only that," that ancient vampire continued, pulling Eric and me out of our moment. "If Miss Stackhouse had continued to take your blood she would not have come into her Fae powers." Wow, that was something to think about. She turned her head so she was facing me. "I understand that you still have no intention of becoming a vampire?"

I looked up at Eric and placed a hand on his cheek. I could feel his apprehension. "I wouldn't say never."

I felt a surge of pride come from Eric at my change in stance. The fact was that, after over six years away from him, and now knowing how much he too had been hurt by my absence, I wasn't sure that I could really say no to him and mean it. I certainly didn't want it now, but I wasn't going to say that I would never consider it.

"I would inform you that it is very unlikely you could be turned." I felt Eric's shock as keenly as I felt my own. "But in the same instance, you have the Fae essential spark, and with continued ingestion of vampire blood, there is no reason why you could not live for hundreds of years. Possibly more."

"Really?" I couldn't help but asking. Living for that length of time seemed daunting, but if it meant I could be with Eric, I was looking forward to it.

"I do not joke, Miss Stackhouse."

"Of course." I bowed my head.

With that, one of the handmaidens passed something to me. I saw what it was. It was a black velvet bag and in it I felt the metal knife. It was a similar bonding knife to the one I had given to Eric in his office.

This time I did know the protocol, or at least I understood what it meant, and I also knew what I wanted. I moved from Eric's lap and went down on one knee in front of him. With the Ancient Pythoness there to witness our union, I took the knife out of the bag and handed it to Eric.

I could feel his love and pride swelling in him as he took it from me, wordlessly pulling me up into his arms and kissing me hard. I hadn't known whether words were appropriate or needed for such an occasion, but Eric didn't seem to mind. As I met his ferocious kiss, I fisted my hands into his hair and sent him every bit of longing that I possessed, only to be met by an equally strong surge from him.

A throat clearing in the room finally parting us, and I pulled back from him, resuming our previous position on the hospital-style bed. Eric wrapped the knife back up and handed it back into the Pythoness' outstretched hand.

"I have witnessed your union, but I suggest you have a formal ceremony this time to confirm both your bonding and marriage. And from that little display, I am sure you do not need to be told, but remember that your bonding must be consummated before sunrise."

She gave us a wry smile, and exited the room.

"Consummated?" I queried to Eric.

"It means to have sex," Eric purred.

"I understand that," I said, smacking him on the arm. "But we didn't last time. When we bonded _or_ when we married."

Eric gave an unnecessary sigh. "We didn't, but we should have. You were with the tiger when we bonded, and then Victor was around for our marriage." The vitriol in his voice was clear, and more so regarding Quinn than Victor's interruption. "This time we will do it right."

He stood up and placed me on the ground. I turned to face him. "I am sorry, Eric. I made so many mistakes before. I will work hard at repenting for each and every one. I love you, your majesty."

He smiled. "I love you, my wife."

"Wife," I repeated back to myself. This time I really liked the way it sounded. "I suppose we should establish some ground rules with this."

"We should. But before you say it, I will not feed from or fuck anyone other than you. You will get complete fidelity from me." I leaned in and laid my head on his chest. That had been exactly my fear. "And I also understand that you wish to have your freedom. You are mine, you will always be mine just as I am yours, but I will not stop you from working."

"Thank you. I will ask Lucy if she will swap areas with me so that I can live in Louisiana with you." I placed a kiss on his lips. "But I also understand that I am the wife of a King. I will take my place by your side."

"You are my Queen, Sookie Stackhouse. You will deserve such respect."

"Northman," I corrected.

"What?"

"It's Sookie Northman."

Eric almost crushed me with the way that his arms went tightly around me. Our bond was fully open and our love was flowing easily and plentifully between us. He had such pride in me that I had accepted his ways, and I really did feel like a bitch for the way I had treated him before. I had never really deserved him.

"I love you, my wife, but if you wish it, I will marry you under human law as well." He went down on one knee in front of me. "What do you say, will you marry me?"

I could not hold back my tears from falling, and I felt such love for him. "Yes, Eric. Yes … thank you!"

He let me pull him up and I plastered his face with kisses. I could feel the lust, need and want building between us, although this really wasn't the place for us to consummate our relationship again.

"I want you," he growled, and I felt my loins throb at the thought of the gracious plenty and Eric's skill with it.

The door opened and Pam walked in and, our attention was momentarily on her. "Yes, well, there is important business to conduct. The treacherous were is alive and being held in the dungeon."

"Were?"

Eric turned to me. "You killed the first were that broke into my room; however, the second one has been in surgery and is evidently alive. I understand you can now read weres easily?"

"I can. And you know that I am more than happy to."

I could feel Eric was conflicted. "Pam, will he live until tomorrow?"

"If we don't torture him anymore, yes."

"Well then, tomorrow. Right now I have more important business. I am not to be disturbed for the rest of the night."

Pam raised an eyebrow before leaving the room. "She's not happy that I am back?" I asked Eric.

"She will get over herself. She knows the way you risked your life for me. It will be fine." The fact was that I had missed Pam as well, and even Bill to some extent. "Now, lover, I think we have some unfinished business."

I squealed as Eric moved far too quickly out of the hospital room, whizzing down corridors I had no chance to see and then finally to the suite I recognised as his. He had additional security on the door, and he told me that his room had been warded against intruders. Almost as soon as he threw me on the bed he'd ripped off the ugly hospital gown I'd been wearing.

"Lover, you smell delicious!" He could no doubt smell my arousal, and I wantonly lay back on the bed, my eyes fixed on him as he ran his eyes over me. I had never before felt more wanted.

My eyes ran easily over him. He was dressed simply in a pair of perfectly fitting black jeans, and a tight black t-shirt that was struggling to contain the muscles I knew were under the shirt. I was almost salivating. He smirked at me, knowing that I was staring at him.

"See something you like?" He raised a challenging eyebrow.

"I'd like it more if you lost the clothes."

"Come help me then!"

I got up instantly from the bed, much to Eric's delight and immediately started pulling at his t-shirt. With my recent ingestion of vampire blood I was much stronger than I normally would be, and Eric's t-shirt came apart in my hands. He let out a bellowing laugh while I quickly went to work on his jeans, rapidly undoing the buttons and getting his fly down.

"You really are eager!"

"Shut up and take your jeans off!"

"Mmmm, I like aggressive Sookie!" After pulling off his boots he did as I asked, and he was left standing stark naked, his gracious plenty stood saluting between us.

I had an almost desperate need to touch him, and I ran my fingers gently down his chest, following the contours of his muscles and moving further south until my fingers reached the blond hair of his groin.

He moaned my name as I gently ran my fingers over him, but I could I feel his patience wavering. I wanted him; I wanted to be good to him. So I sank down onto my knees and quickly took him into my mouth before he could protest, one hand wrapped around what I couldn't swallow.

"Fuuuuuuuck!" he moaned, involuntarily jerking forward and forcing me to take more of him into my mouth. Not that I minded; I wanted so much to do this. His hands went to the back of my head to gently guide my mouth while my spare hand went to his award-winning ass. I worked hard on him, hollowing out my cheeks and running my tongue around his head. I could tell by his increased jerks and moans that he was close, not to mention the surges of lust I was getting from him.

"Sookie … I'm going to come!"

I didn't make any effort to move, only preparing myself for the cool and salty liquid that he shot down my throat. Eric collapsed on his knees in front of me and wrapped his arms tightly around me. It was probably too tight, but I wasn't going to complain, I needed to feel him.

"You didn't have to do that," he whispered into my hair.

"I wanted to. I love you, Eric, and I am so sor–"

He interrupted me before I could finish the word, placing a finger on my lips and meeting my eyes. "Don't. You don't need to apologise any more. I understand, and maybe the Ancient Pythoness was right. Maybe this is how it had to be with us. She said that we were fated, and I believe her. You were always going to be mine."

I buried my head into the crook of his neck and breathed in his musky and unique scent. I was at home in his arms, and I berated my stupidity for ever thinking I didn't want to be bonded to him. But maybe he was right, maybe this was the way it should have been. If we hadn't been apart, I would never have come into my Fae powers, Eric might not be king, and I certainly wouldn't have been able to save him from any attack.

"I am yours," I confirmed. "But right now, I want you."

Eric growled and in one fluid motion he flew us both onto the bed. His hands were everywhere at once; his lips were kissing down my throat, licking me as he went and running his fangs along my skin to scratch it but not enough to break the skin. My own nails were dug deep into his back, drawing a little blood that only seemed to encourage him more.

When he reached my core he placed a long lick along me, causing me to almost jump right off the bed. He was teasing me, licking and sucking but stopping when I got close. My fingers were clenched in his hair trying to encourage him, but he was having too much fun to relent.

"Eric, please, I need you!"

He met my eyes before moving to bite me gently and sensuously on my inner thigh. I howled with pleasure as I orgasmed from his bite. Before I knew it, he had moved back up the bed, his hair falling like a curtain to frame his face and his arms supporting his upper body as he rubbed his ever-ready gracious plenty against the place I needed him most.

"Please," was all I could manage to say before he thrust slowly but firmly into me.

It was like coming home, it was where I should be. Being with him made the world disappear, it made the pain of the last six years disappear into nothing. He increased his thrusts, a low growl coming from deep in his chest as he placed kisses along my neck.

I could feel that I was getting close, and I clung onto him as his pace increased ever faster, his lips and teeth nipping at my neck until he finally bit me and we both cried out with pleasure. He collapsed next to me, rolling onto his side and leisurely licking the bite wound until I was fully healed.

"Thank you," I whispered to him.

"No, thank you, Sookie. Thank you for coming back, for saving my life. But please promise me that you won't do it again."

I smiled. "You know I can't promise that. You're the most important thing to me. You've risked your life for mine many times, why would I do any different?"

I could feel his resignation, and he obviously felt my stubbornness. "Sookie, you are so much trouble!"

I shrugged. "Nothing new there, then!"

We spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, stopping only to feed me when Eric realised I hadn't eaten anything, and I quite simply lost count of the number of orgasms we both had. When it came to the sun rising, I was as ready to die for the day as Eric was. I slept heavily in his arms until nature called and I had to climb out of his vice-like grip to make a trip to the bathroom.

I took the chance to have a shower and wash my hair, knowing all too well that Eric and I couldn't be trusted to shower together, and Eric no doubt had a full agenda. And not to mention the fact that I too had to get back to work. I was hoping that the others were okay and knew what had happened to me, and wouldn't be too angry with me for spending the night with Eric. I ran up to my own room to get a change of clothes, pleased that Eric had thought to get me a spare key, and then I waited for Eric to wake.

"Why aren't you naked and in my arms?" he asked before even opening his eyes.

"Because I have work to do. And I can only imagine you do too." His response was a low growl. "Don't growl at me, buster. You're the King now, you have responsibilities."

"True, but I still wanted to wake up with you." He stood up in his naked glory and stretched unnecessarily and purely for my benefit.

"Ah ah ah," I shook my finger at him. "Not going to work. Now go and shower and get changed, we have a prisoner to interview."

I could feel his surprise. "You're happy to do that?" He knew my stance when it had come to prisoners before.

I sighed. "Yes. That werewolf tried to kill you. He shot me. In the last six years I've read many humans and weres who have tried to kill vampires and those affiliated with them. But believe me when I say I don't want to know what you do to him."

Eric wrapped his arms around me. "Trust me, I believe that."

Eric showered and changed, choosing a well-cut silver suit with a black shirt underneath. He looked delicious. "Come then, lover, let's do this."

We walked out into the corridor and past the guards, only to find the fangbanger I'd met before, Becki, waiting outside his room.

"The guards wouldn't let me in," she immediately protested as soon as she saw Eric, only stopping when she saw me on his arm. "Why is she with you? She's just a waitress! And she's blonde?" She had a look of confusion and disappointed. I could hardly blame her, and I certainly didn't want to hear her thoughts so I kept my walls firmly raised.

"Oh, she's much more than a waitress." He smiled down at me and placed a kiss on my head before turning back to the girl and capturing her in his glamour. "You will go back to Connecticut, find a job, a husband and not remember me." She looked a little stunned when he released her, but she scuttled off in the opposite direction.

"I'm yours, Sookie," he explained. "I don't want those girls to have memories of me. I only want to make new ones with you."

[_]

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking about maybe continuing this for a bit, but it will depend on whether I have the time, and what you all think.<strong>

**Hope you've enjoyed it as I enjoyed writing this one!**


End file.
